Unforgettable
by daizysandrainbows
Summary: 14 year old Deluka Nulacke is going to Andover High with her 15 year old protective older brother, Dakota. She should be excited, right? Not so much. Her cousin, Alex, has spent his last year spreading rumors about her at Andover High. He is the 15 year old mean, stubborn, and downright popular big cousin she never wanted. Soon she realizes all is not lost, she won't be alone.
1. Unforgettable Chapter 1

Good morning," my mom called up the stairs. I groaned. It was going to be a long day. It was the first day and I had two ap classes. I was going to Andover high. The school that had my cousin who I was sure had already spread more than twenty rumours about me. The school that had everyone I thought I would never see again since first grade. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzz. My phone yanked me down from my thoughts of how bad this year was going to be. Kota: It won't be half as bad as you think. Trust me on this, all the same kids you knew before, but others too. You'll be fine." Nick: "matt is driving me crazy. Its the first day and he thinks I'm the one embarrassing him." Courtney: "relax. And u need to get out of bed asap." I replied to all of them with one text,"good luck. I know I'll be fine. I get Andover high and your all stuck with timberlane. I'm fine trust me, please?" All of them replied something along the lines of "of course we trust you." Kota is my brother, he likes to text me because he thinks its way easier than talking. Sometimes I agree. Nick's one of my friends from timberlane...they live in Atkinson while I'm in Andover. You probably think its weird that if my brother lives and goes to school here, why would I send the same text to him? Its just because he wants to know what I'm telling everyone else. When I'm stressed he likes to cover every detail and fix it. Courtney is my bff from Atkinson. We hang out all the time during the summer, and I was really sad when it all ended so fast. Three knocks on the door reminded me about the fact that I had to be at school for seven. Ugh. It was going to be a really long day. My mom pulled into the parking lot and we said our goodbyes. Mom did her whole,"Luka have fun!" and "Kota, watch her!" mom thing. "You don't have to monitor me like that," I said to my on-edge brother. He had been kinda clingy since we got out of the car. "oh sorry. I didn't realize." he was edging a little bit away but was still kinda monitoring everyone who passed. "How about I come meet your friends, hang out, and then go to class?" I was trying to make it easier on him until I realized I was still the little sister. "unless you don't want me to. I totally get it." She added quickly, before he could reply. "actually, that sounds pretty good. Then you start off okay with the right people." My mind was racing and the only thing I could think to say was whatever, so I decided on walking ahead silently. "Since your not friends with Alex, can you not attract any attention to me?" "afraid his friends will tackle you with aweful and gross rumours? No prob. Wasn't really planning on ratting out my sister in case you hadn't noticed." " oh yeah. And maybe you can tone the whole parental control of everything down just a little," he was getting weird. "okay there are my friends." he was visibly relaxing and I could tell he was about done with the parental monitoring stuff. I was introduced to Chrissie, Jacob, Nancy, Logan, Cody, Zach, Rachel, and Marie. A perfect balance between guys and girls. We were all immediately prodded about being late. It was a little too much at first, but soon I was aclamated. We chatted until homeroom. "I would like everyone to know that during this class there will be absolutely NO drinks, food, talking, texting, or otherwise communication or disturbances for the rest of the year. I expect you to pay attention and be sure to take plenty of NOTES." The English teacher Mr. Dickensian started off. This is going to be my tough class. It wasn't even an AP class and I was already crumbling under pressure. This is great. Luka, you aren't even going to make it through the week! I told myself. Not reasuring, I know, but what other thing could I have said that I would have believed? Certainly not anything like,"He'll be an easy one. Its the other teachers you should worry about." That would not be helpful. "Deluka Nulacke, I hope you can tell me what is so interesting about your pencil and what I just said." The recently evaluated Mr. Dickensian said, calling her from staring at her pencil's eraser. "Ummm...You said that we should be taking plenty of notes and you told us the list of things that aren't allowed in the class." "Hmmm...Yes. And can you tell me what was so interesting about your pencil?" "Nothing. I was simply hearing what you said and processing it while staring incidentally at my pencil." Was he going to be that picky for the entire year? I was just heading to my first AP class of the day, right after English, when I heard something directed to me from behind. "Hey hot shot," A brunette guy was walking toward me, his hazel eyes seemed to stare at me with such curiosity I thought he could see through me. The effect made me feel both invisible and highly noticeable. Neither of which I was used to feeling. Both this and his sentence made me want to hide. I had turned and stopped at this point and he had just reached me. "Little birdie told me you still have a crush on me. The one you had on me in the 1st grade." "Is that so? Interesting, considering I have no clue who you are." I said, eyebrows raised in disbelief at the extent of my cousin Alex's rumours and this kid's bravery. "Yeah, yeah. That's what the birdie said." He flashes a toothy and cheesy grin before continuing. He sticks out his hand and says," Brandon Dancon." "Deluka Nulacke. Though I assume you know exactly who I am." I said shaking his hand. "Do you know why my last names Dancon?" He asked the question but didn't wait for an answer." Its because I love to dance. And I would be happy to dance with someone like you. Which is exactly why having said last name comes in handy." "Hmmm..." I said, taking a minute to process, "Hey! What if I don't want to dance with you?!" "you have a crush on me remember? Of course you want to dance with me!" This kid was full of himself. Cocky. I liked it a little but not enough to be crushing on him. I raised my eyebrows halfway, thought better of it, and shook my head. "Wheres class? I'll walk you and you can fill me in on why Alex has such intentions for getting his cousin into trouble on the way." "Its in room 13B but you really don't have to. I mean, what do you want with me, anyway?" I asked, because really, what did he want? "Nothing. I mean, a good story about you, basically. That's all. Lets get going." "So you don't want to dance with me?" I asked, unsure of everything this conversation had suggested, but leading him to my class anyway. "Of course I want to dance with you! But I need to know who Miss Deluka Nulacke is. She's a real hot shot, as I've pointed out, but I think I need more than that." "Wow. You talk like you own me and the school. Funny story, you don't. Lets get that straight. Next, if you really, truly, want yo dance with me, which is ludicrous, I will need to know who Brandon Dancon is. After that, the only other thing I need is for you to tell me everything Mr. Alexander Nulacke has said about me." My newfound confidence was both reassuring and surprising. The results were satisfying. His mouth was ever so slightly ajar and his eyes a little surprised. He was giving the effect of drooling if I ever did see a guy do it. "Be careful you don't drool that much with every girl you assume will let you own her." I turned and nearly strutted away. He had really been over selling himself. I mean, please who did he think he was? And who did he think he was dealing with? I'm no pansy pushover. Nor am I forgiving. He better know who he's dealing with before he tries to take them over. I was startled by the whistles that followed from behind. Then I turned and noticed I had gathered a little crowd. All of which who were looking at Brandon. And me. Well, at least they are on my side, I hope. I walked myself to room 13B. After class, I discovered a pile of notes on my desk. I must not have noticed them because the assignment for this class had been to read a packet about France. It had been my French class for beginners. I would look at the notes later. I shoved them in my bag. As soon as I stepped outside of the class I was met with the worst of surprises. Alex with his band of friends, Brandon being one of them. Brandon was grinning in a goofy funny sort if way, like he knew something I didn't. "My friend Brandon told me you had no problem telling him your next class before showing him up in the hall." Brandons smile faltered slightly. "That sounds about right. And I see you have put use to the information about my class, so what is it you happen to be interested in Alex? Or should I say who?" The last question got a round of slight grins and a few snorts and laughs. "Does a good cousin need a reason to visit you Deluka?" "A GOOD cousin does not, no, Alex. But a cousin like you, well, why would I want you to visit?" "Because maybe I have something for you." "What could you possibly have for me?" "Deluka, you're going to be late if you dont hurry!" One of Kotas friends called, while walking closer. It was Mary. "I'll see you around, Luka." Alex said, smirking. "I guess you've been saved, this time." "What was that all about? What did Alex, king of the school, want from Deluka Nulacke?" "Do you know Alex's last name?" I asked, raising my eye brows, which seemed to be my thing today. "Oh. Yeah, I remember." "Well, he's my jerk cousin. And I'm gonna have fun playing hide and seek this year." "Why don't you give thus first class, smoking hot, jerk a taste of his own medicine? I mean couldn't you spread some rumours of your own? And you could also have the Dancon kid be your inside guy. I can't believe a Dancon is into you, though! I mean, do you know how many girls would DIE for him?" Mary was staring off into space dreamily. "You know what? I think you're right! Can you do me a favor and tell all your friends that the famous Alexander Nulacke has a girlfriend in Saratoga? I think we should start small. Who's his girlfriend?" I asked, concocting my plan. "Ooooh! I like it! Girlfriend sabotage! Her name's Selena Sanchez, and she is popular." Mary said, putting a sing song ring in popular. "But she also won't believe any rumours unless you have proof." Mary frowned. "Not a problem. As long as you make sure she knows the rumours, I can put a picture up in his locker of him and his Saratoga "girlfriend"." I said, smiling and putting air quotes on girlfriend. "How will you get in his locker? Especially by the end if the day. Its a half day so you only have 3 hours!" "Can you spread the rumours and leave that to me? And don't tell my brother. He'll KILL me!" "okay. Whatever you say. But I can only do so much." Mary said, as she started madly punching her phone with her thumbs 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey hot shot!"

A brunette guy was walking toward me, his hazel eyes seemed to stare at me with such curiosity I thought he could see through me. The effect made me feel both invisible and highly noticeable. Neither of which I was used to feeling. Both this and the words recently uttered from his mouth made me want to hide. I had turned and stopped and he had just reached me.

"Little birdie told me you still have a crush on me. The one you had on me in the 1st grade."

"Is that so? Interesting, considering I have no clue who you are." I said, eyebrows raised in disbelief at the extent of my cousin Alex's rumors and this kid's bravery.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what the birdie said." He flashes a toothy and cheesy grin before continuing. He sticks out his hand and says," Brandon Dancon."

"Deluka Nulacke. Though I assume you know exactly who I am." I said shaking his hand.

"Do you know why my last names Dancon?" He asked the question but didn't wait for an answer. "Its because I love to dance. And I would be happy to dance with someone like you. Which is exactly why having said last name comes in handy."

"Hmmm..." I said, taking a minute to process, "Hey! What if I don't want to dance with you?!"

"You have a crush on me remember? Of course you want to dance with me!"

This kid was full of himself. Cocky. I liked it a little but not enough to be crushing on him. I raised my eyebrows halfway, thought better of it, and shook my head.

"Where's class? I'll walk you and you can fill me in on why a girl like you wouldn't want to dance with the most popular guy in all of Linchfield High history on the way."

"What do you want with me, anyway?" I asked, because really, what did he want?

"I need to know who Miss Deluka Nulacke is. She's a real hot shot, as I've pointed out, but I think I need more than that."

"Wow. You talk like you own me and the school. Funny story, you don't. Lets get that straight. Next, if you really, truly, want yo dance with me, which is ludicrous, I will need to know who Brandon Dancon is. After that, the only other thing I need is for you to tell me everything Mr. Alexander Nulacke has said about me." My newfound confidence was both reassuring and surprising. The results were satisfying. His mouth was ever so slightly ajar and his eyes a little surprised. He was giving the effect of drooling if I ever did see a guy do it.

"Be careful you don't drool that much with every girl you assume will let you own her." I turned and nearly strutted away. He had really been over selling himself. I mean, please who did he think he was? And who did he think he was dealing with? I'm no pansy pushover. Nor am I forgiving. He better know who he's dealing with before he tries to take them over.

I was startled by the whistles that followed from behind. Then I turned and noticed I had gathered a little crowd. All of which who were looking at Brandon. And me. Well, at least they are on my side, I hope.I walked myself to room 13B. After class, I discovered a pile of notes on my desk. I must not have noticed them because the assignment for this class had been to read a packet about France. It had been my French class for beginners. I would look at the notes later. I shoved them in my bag.

As soon as I stepped outside of the class I was met with the worst of surprises. Alex with his band of friends, Brandon being one of them. Brandon was grinning in a goofy, funny sort if way, like he knew something I didn't.

"My friend Brandon told me you had no problem showing him up in the hall." Brandons smile faltered slightly.

"That sounds about right. And what is it you happen to be interested in Alex? Or should I say who?" The last question got a round of slight grins and a few snorts and laughs. I had caught him off guard for a second there. "Does a good cousin need a reason to visit you Deluka?" "A _good_ cousin does not, no, Alex. But a cousin like you, well, why would I want you to visit?"

"Because maybe I have something for you."

"What could you possibly have for me?" I asked smirking. What would I want from _him_? "

Deluka, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" One of Kotas friends called, while walking closer. It was Mary.

"I'll see you around, Luka." Alex said, smirking. "I guess you've been saved, this time."

"Good bye, Miss. Nulacke. You can count on me getting that dance. I'm a Dancon, remember?" That Brandon kid was really getting on my nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that all about? What did Alex and Brandon, kings of the school, want from Deluka Nulacke?" Mary asked as soon as they left. "Do you know Alex's last name?" I asked, raising my eye brows, which seemed to be my thing today. "Oh. Yeah, I remember now." Mary said, looking confused about why he was giving me a hard time if he was my cousin, but not really enough to ask about it. Which was okay because I was just going to tell her anyway. "Well, he's my jerk cousin. And I'm gonna have fun playing hide and seek with him for the rest of the year." "Why don't you give this first class, smoking hot, jerk a taste of his own medicine? I mean couldn't you spread some rumours of your own? And you could also have the Dancon kid be your inside guy. I can't believe a Dancon is into you, though! I mean, do you know how many girls would die for him?" Mary was staring off into space dreamily. "You know what? I think you're right! Can you do me a favor and tell all your friends that the famous Alexander Nulacke has a girlfriend in Saratoga? I think we should start small. Who's his girlfriend?" I asked, concocting my plan. "Ooooh! I like it! Girlfriend sabotage! Her name's Selena Sanchez, and she is popular." Mary said, putting a sing song ring in popular. "But she also won't believe any rumors unless you have proof." Mary frowned. "Not a problem. As long as you make sure she knows the rumors, I can put a picture up in his locker of him and his Saratoga 'girlfriend'." I said, smiling and putting air quotes on girlfriend. "How will you get in his locker? Especially by the end if the day. Its a half day so you only have 3 hours!" "Can you spread the rumors and leave that to me? And don't tell my brother. He'll kill me!" "Okay. Whatever you say. But I can only do so much." Mary said, as she started madly punching her phone with her thumbs while she walked off to class. 


	4. Chapter 4

After my next class it was early lunch time and I was able to meet up with Mary and ask her how it went. Turns out I didn't have to. The school was buzzing with the rumor. Well done, Mary, I thought to myself. She did a fantastic job! I could congragulate her later, though, because if what Kota had told me about Alex was true, than he and his current girlfriend would be at his locker in ten minutes exactly. I had to hurry it up. I went down to the library to print a picture of Alex and his cousin's cousin on his mom's side of the family in Saratoga. Sara was a little younger than him, but was tall for her age, so she easily would pass for his girlfriend. It was convenient that they had just gotten back from the trip, so it looked, and was, fairly recent. It was going to be quite funny to see the look on his face when his girlfriend saw it. I quickly drew hearts and wrote, 'My Saratoga GF' on the picture. It was perfect. Maybe a little girly for his taste, but the point would be made, and thoroughly. I raced down the hall and used Alex's favorite number, 3346, against him. The locker popped open easily and I used one of my old magnets from my own locker to pin the picture to the wall of the locker. I had one minute left, so I quickly locked the locker up and waited by my own locker. When I got to my locker, I texted Mary. "Hurry over to my locker! Alex is about to see the pic with his gf! I have perfect view from here!" Seconds later she was at my locker and Alex had Selena on his arm while he rounded the corner. We watched expectantly as he opened the locker. Selena stared blankly at first, and then I could tell Alex was going to try and explain so I started to casually walk past. "Alex!," I started with mock surprise, "I thought you said you broke up with Sara!" I continue knowingly, "Oh, Selena, honey! You must be devastated. Poor girl! Come on, I'm his cousin, Luka, you can sit with me today if it will make you feel better. He's been a real jerk." Not to my surprise, she scoffed, "I can see that! Thank you for the invite, Luka, but I have some friends I have to catch up with, so I can't today. Maybe tomorrow, though." Next she turned to Alex, "And this is how a seemingly okay boyfriend gets his girlfriend to dump him succesfully!" Her next move was to storm away, leaving me with a thoroughly flustered Alex. 'Game On' I mouthed to him as I smirked and walked away. 


End file.
